<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trademark Troupe Thing by Bearixt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130529">Trademark Troupe Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt'>Bearixt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A[(5+1)/2]! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Nanao Taichi Has A Lot Of Skills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl is pretty familiar, but Izumi can’t remember her name and… wait. “You drew this?”</p><p>The answer should’ve been obvious since she <i>just saw</i> him working on it a few seconds ago, but somehow, her brain cells can’t put two and two together until Taichi’s enthusiastic nod. Izumi gapes. “Shut the front door.”</p><p>Taichi furrows his brows and sets the paper back on the table. “Umm, okay?”</p><p>The sound of the chair scraping against the floor snaps Izumi out of her trance and she shakes her head, raising her hand. “Sit down, Taichi-kun. Sorry, I didn’t mean it literally. My mind was still on the Western-inspired play I just watched.”</p><p>-</p><p>Five times the Mankai peeps are surprised by Taichi, and one time they aren’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MANKAI Company &amp; Nanao Taichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A[(5+1)/2]! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trademark Troupe Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s my aki oshi this time! I really didn’t think Taichi would be my oshi, but he’s just so… *buries face in hands* I’ve just recently watched the Autumn episodes of the anime, which made me love him even more?? The portrait’s really good! Also, have you heard him sing?! Just For Myself is still one of my top fav A3! songs… *buries face some more*</p><p>Anyway, this should’ve been posted on his birthday, but, well… life happened. Haha. Long overdue. OTL</p><p>Set in Act 1. 🛹</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One. </b>
</p><p>Itaru’s walking back to the dorms, checking the latest patch updates on his phone when he sees a familiar pink out of the corner of his eye. He looks up and catches sight of the Summer Troupe member walking on the street with a light spring in his steps.</p><p>Itaru pockets his phone. Might as well level up some Social Links while he’s free. “Hey, Muku.”</p><p>Muku stops walking and turns around, brows furrowed before his expression transforms to one of delight. “Ah, Itaru-san! Hello!” he greets, bowing his head.</p><p>Itaru nods back, and when he reaches him, they both continue walking. “You’re alone today?”</p><p>“Yup! Yuki-kun went to check some fabrics for the upcoming play.” Muku raises a hand and scratches his cheek, looking to the side. “I actually offered to go with him, but he said it’s unnecessary. I guess it’s because I’m just a nobody, a background character that the author doesn’t bother to color nor give a face in a manga released weekly in a popular magazine.”</p><p>There are more words muttered there, but frankly, Itaru doesn’t want to know. “I’m sure it’s not because of that. Maybe it’s just a quick check and he doesn’t want to bother you.” <em> Actually, </em> considering Yuki’s personality, nah, Itaru isn’t sure. But Muku doesn’t really need to know that, too.</p><p>They’re almost at the dorm, just a few steps away from victory, when they’re ambushed. No, ambushed isn’t the right term. It’s more like a boss waiting for them right in front of a checkpoint.</p><p>A crying kid.</p><p>Itaru doesn’t like handling these… little beings. He takes a step back. It’s not like they can leave the kid alone either (he’s not that heartless), so he waits for Muku to take the initiative.</p><p>Unfortunately, Muku doesn’t suddenly act all princely to distract the kid. He starts fumbling instead, opening and closing his mouth but not saying anything. Itaru’s not sure who’s more scared between the two of them.</p><p>Muku takes a few steps back to stand beside him. “Uwah, Itaru-san! What should we do? He won’t stop crying!”</p><p>Itaru lets out a small smile. “But isn’t a prince supposed to be good with kids?”</p><p>“B-but what if he mistakes me for a poisonous mushroom that suddenly sprouted from concrete to eat him? I-I’m not a prince! Itaru-san <em>is</em> like a true prince, so I’m sure it’ll be okay if it’s you!”</p><p>Itaru keeps the smile on his face. Well. Guess he can try— nope, never mind. He just took two steps and the kid cries harder. Itaru sighs. “Seeing an adult probably scares him. Why don’t you try again?”</p><p>“What are you two doing?” a soft voice drawls.</p><p>They both turn around and see Hisoka, wearing a sweater thicker than his usual and holding a plastic bag. Itaru’s willing to bet all the coins in his bank in Lunascape that the bag contains a specific type of confectionery.</p><p>“You should go inside,” Hisoka continues. “It’s cold.”</p><p>“We’re about to, but there’s one thing stopping us.” Itaru steps to the side and makes a show of presenting the kid, who’s not ugly crying anymore but still looking at them with wide, wary eyes.</p><p>Hisoka frowns, squinting. “Maybe he’s sleepy.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, no. That’s just you.”</p><p>Like a switch has just been turned on, Hisoka slowly closes his eyes until they’re completely shut. “Night…”</p><p>Itaru’s jaw drops, and he watches everything is in slow motion; the way Hisoka’s body sways, falling to the side, Muku taking steps forward to catch him—</p><p>But Tasuku is faster. In a flash, he swoops their resident amnesiac and throws him over his shoulder.</p><p>That explains why Hisoka’s willing to fall over like that. Itaru’s willing to bet all the coins in his <em>other</em> Lunascape account that Hisoka felt Tasuku’s chakra from a mile away.</p><p>Tasuku adjusts Hisoka with the ease of someone who’s used to carrying things—and people—on his shoulders and grabs the plastic bag that is almost slipping from the sleeping man’s fingers. “It’s getting dark,” he says. “Let’s get inside.”</p><p>Wailing. The kid is literally wailing now. Not wary, but downright<em> frightened. </em> And the first word that finally came out of his mouth is: “S-sorry!”</p><p>They all stand there, dumbfounded. What’s the kid sorry for? Who is this kid, even? Someone’s relative? Why is he outside?</p><p>Tasuku’s line of thinking is similar. “Hey, kid. Do you want to go inside?”</p><p>The kid cries even harder and shakes his head violently, now doing a good impression of Muku, this time mumbling about abductions and human food and geez, what’s with these kids? But then again, Tasuku did pick up a grown-up like it’s nothing. Itaru can at least understand where the fear’s coming from.</p><p>“Mucchan! Itaru-san! Tasuku-san! And, oh, Hisoka-san!” Taichi, who suddenly manifested behind Tasuku, greets. Itaru knows he said he wants to level up his Social Links today, but this is a little too much.</p><p>Like Hisoka, Taichi’s also carrying a plastic bag, two sticks peeking out of it as he jogs toward them. “What’cha guys up to? Have you guys seen—”</p><p>Taichi blinks, slowing down, jog turning to a casual walk. “Who’s that?”</p><p>Itaru shrugs. “Dunno.”</p><p>“W-What if it’s actually a demon accidentally summoned to this world? M-Maybe Misumi-san’s collection actually triggered something this time! The pattern on the floor that he made the last time with all the triangles…”</p><p>Tasuku looks at Muku like he just announced to the world that theatre sucks. Then, he sighs. “I’m going inside.” He doesn’t succeed though, not when the kid bawls harder when he comes near him, and it’s not like he can get to the doors without passing by the kid.</p><p>
  <em> Social Link: Level Up! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have unlocked: Tasuku’s Troubled Expression (v.8) </em>
</p><p>Tasuku can probably knock Itaru out with a flick to the forehead, but with their Social Link level, Itaru can tease him about it without getting punched in the face, right? Itaru opens his mouth to do exactly that but pauses when he realizes that it has gotten quiet.</p><p>When he turns his attention back to the kid, he sees Taichi crouching in front of him, the plastic bag placed on the floor. He brings out the sticks and… oh, that’s a diabolo, isn’t it? It’s smaller than what Itaru is familiar with, and he only knew about it in the first place because of an anime he used to watch.</p><p>Taichi holds the stick with his two hands and makes the diabolo spin, its red and yellow pattern making it enchanting. He grins. “Looks cool, right?”</p><p>The kid nods sharply.</p><p>“So, where should you be right now, Kei-kun?” Taichi already knows the kid’s name? When and how did that happen? “Where’s your mama and papa?”</p><p>“I... I don’t know,” the kid-uh, Kei, mumbles. He clutches the hem of his shirt and fidgets. “We’re going to the park, but I saw a cute dog, and then I— I— mamaaaa!”</p><p>The kid goes back to crying, making Tasuku, who is already sneaking into the dorms, pause. Pfft, Mission Failed. Muku starts to fumble again, too.</p><p>If this will be like some normie scene, all that’s left is for—</p><p>“Kei! There you are!”</p><p>—the parents to arrive. Wonderful. Time to wrap this up.</p><p>The kid runs and jumps to his mother’s loving arms. Of course, being the most presentable adult in the area, Itaru is approached by the doting parents. After short pleasantries, he casually switches the conversation from him to Taichi, who is surprised by the attention at first but happily and attentively answers their questions. In the end, Taichi gives the kid the diabolo and waves his hand enthusiastically as the family walks away.</p><p>“Congratulations on clearing a Mission on Hard Mode,” Itaru says.</p><p>“That’s so cool, Taichi-kun!” Muku says. “You managed to calm Kei-kun down so fast! It was so great to watch, like I was seeing a scene from a manga in real life!”</p><p>Itaru’s pretty curious about Taichi’s approach with the kid, too. Unfortunately, he was too busy pondering over Tasuku’s ability to kill him. The said actor is still outside, looking at Taichi with that stare that Itaru fails to understand most of the time.</p><p>Taichi chuckles, scratching the back of his head. “You think so? I have younger siblings, so I just treated Kei-kun the same.”</p><p>“And the toy you were playing with! What is that? It’s like a yo-yo!”</p><p>“It’s—”</p><p>“A diabolo, right?” Itaru chimes in. “That was good. Also, good job on beating the boss. Ah, wait.” Remembering the sponsor who visited the company earlier, he digs a magazine from his bag and hands it to Taichi. “Here’s your reward.”</p><p>“Oh!” Taichi beams, flipping through the pages. It has some never-before-seen photos from that popular idol group Taichi likes, if Itaru remembers correctly. “It’s the exclusive edition of Trend I-Doll! Nice! Thank you, Itaru-san!”</p><p>Finally, <em> finally, </em> after what felt like forever, they enter the dorm. Taichi removes his shoes before jerking as if he just remembered something and calling out Tasuku’s name. When Tasuku turns around to give him a questioning look, Taichi says, “Can I sit in again tonight? I promise I won’t be noisy! I’ll just be reading this magazine!”</p><p>Tasuku shrugs, the movement making Hisoka slide off his shoulder a bit. He fixes his position before answering, “I don’t see any problem. But you should ask Tsumugi and Izumi, not me.”</p><p>“Roger!”</p><p>And with that, Tasuku walks away. After giving Itaru another enthusiastic thanks, Taichi dashes to the courtyard, too.</p><p>Itaru takes his time taking his shoes off. He already completed all his daily quests, after all. A few Mankai Social Links are leveled up, too. </p><p>The ability to win boss battles like earlier is a good skill. Itaru takes mental note of that in case the need arises. Maybe he should pay more attention to Taichi’s Skill Set. Call it his Geek Intuition, but Itaru feels like there are other neat stuff to unlock there.</p><p>Anyway. Time to head to the kitchen and grab some cola. No raids or events tonight, so maybe he can rewatch that anime he remembered earlier.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>Two. </b>
</p><p>Juza stays silent as he walks with Taichi and Tenma on the way home, the latter getting off his car when he saw them on Veludo. He joins the conversation when he’s directly asked or referred to, but his mind is mainly focused on their dinner tonight. P.E. made him hungry.</p><p>Coincidentally enough, it’s Omi who greets them by the dorm entrance, holding a bag of groceries.</p><p>“Oh, back from school? Welcome home,” he says with a small smile. “Are you guys hungry? I’m just about to start preparing dinner, but I think we have some leftovers from last night’s, right, Taichi?”</p><p>Taichi shakes his hands in front of him as violently as he shakes his head. “No, no, not those!”</p><p>Juza perks up. “What is it?”</p><p>“Petit fours. They’re bite-sized cakes,” Omi says. “You like those, right?”</p><p>Juza nods sharply, causing Omi to laugh. “Then let’s get you some.”</p><p>Taichi moans and complains, which Juza doesn’t get. What’s wrong with food, especially if they’re cakes? Bite-sized ones can be a little annoying since you can finish them quickly, but it’s still cake. It’s not like anything Omi made will be bad, too.</p><p>“Oi, get outta the way.”</p><p>Juza stumbles and takes two steps forward to balance himself. He turns around to glare at Banri, who’s removing his shoes at the side. When he notices Juza looking at him, he returns the glare and raises his middle finger. “What are you lookin’ at, huh? You were blockin’ the entrance, dumbass.”</p><p>Growling, Juza stalks toward him, but two more people enter the dorm, making him pause to avoid bumping into them. Sakuya and Misumi, who are also wearing their school uniforms.</p><p>“Good timing,” Omi says beside him. Huh. Since when is he this close? Juza’s pretty sure he was already a few steps away from the door to the lounge earlier. “Welcome home, you three. Come with us in the kitchen. We’re getting petit fours.”</p><p>Sakuya beams and says his thanks before turning to Tenma, who approaches him to talk about practices or something. Maybe leader-related talk, because they both turn to Banri, who shrugs and says something else.</p><p>Juza ignores them and follows Omi to the kitchen. He also ignores Banri’s <em> “Thanks, Omi-san, but I’ll pass since we got a raid comin’ up in a bit” </em> as he walks past them.</p><p>Juza sits on the chair by the corner of the table, watching Omi grab the dessert from the fridge. Masumi quietly sits on his left while Sakuya sits on the opposite one in front of Juza, still talking to Tenma, who takes the seat next to him, about something.</p><p>Taichi holds the backrest of the chair next to Tenma, still standing up. He looks behind him, at Omi, before sighing and sitting down, a dejected look on his face.</p><p>Does Taichi not like cakes? They’re delicious… No, that can’t be it. Juza remembers that Taichi enjoyed the cakes from the previous birthday celebrations.</p><p>Omi sets the plate down and sits by the head of the table, the one on Juza’s right. </p><p>Juza reaches for a piece and pops it in his mouth. </p><p>Huh. They’re not as sweet as Juza expected, but they’re good. The fillings are lemon and… raspberry?</p><p>Juza grabs a piece. And another piece, and another.</p><p>Masumi also gets another piece and hums. Sakuya beams and asks Omi about the ingredients, while Tenma asks the brand of the white chocolate topping. Taichi squirms in his seat, eyes darting around and noticeably not getting any of the petit fours. Juza furrows his brows. Maybe…</p><p>“You don’t like lemon?” Juza asks.</p><p>Taichi looks at him and shakes his head. “I do! I love lemons!”</p><p>“Raspberry?”</p><p>“One of my favorites, too!”</p><p>“Why are you not eating?” Juza grabs another piece. More for him, then.</p><p>“Umm, well, that’s—”</p><p>“That’s very interesting, Omi-san!” Sakuya says. “You’re really good at these!”</p><p>Omi chuckles. “Actually, it’s Taichi who did all these.”</p><p>“Eh?!” Sakuya whips his head around, making Juza frown. His neck could’ve snapped. “You baked these, Taichi-kun? That’s amazing!”</p><p>“R-Really? You think so, Sakkun?” Taichi grins—but it’s not the wide one that Juza usually sees him with—and raises a hand to scratch the back of his head. “I actually started some baking for beginner lessons with Omi-kun recently, but I think these didn’t turn out well…”</p><p>Masumi stands up, grabbing his glass of water and finishing it. Taichi visibly sags. Tenma’s brows are furrowed, and he opens his mouth but snaps it shut when Masumi says, “They aren’t bad. I’m going to my room. Thanks for the food.”</p><p>Taichi’s eyes quietly follow Masumi as he leaves the kitchen. When Masumi is out of sight, he turns to Sakuya excitedly, slightly leaning forward. “Are they really not bad? Sakkun!”</p><p>Tenma’s brow twitches. “Stop yelling when I’m right next to you!”</p><p>Taichi pouts, while Sakuya laughs and nods. “Yes! I like how buttery it is. You should taste it for yourself.”</p><p>“Euuuhhh… I’m not so sure—nghph!”</p><p>Tenma rolls his eyes, wiping the crumbs off his fingers on a tissue, the same fingers that popped a piece of the petit fours in Taichi’s mouth. “Just eat.”</p><p>“I told him that they’re good,” Omi comments, “but he thinks they’re bland.”</p><p>“They’re not—” Taichi coughs, making Sakuya hurriedly fill a glass of water to offer him. Omi tells him to finish eating first before he speak, and Juza grabs another piece of petit fours. There are only three pieces left now.</p><p>When Taichi’s finished with the water, he tries again. “They’re not as good as Omi-kun’s! I feel like I just wasted our stock of cream cheese… Those chocolates are expensive, too, and they’re not even sweet enough.” He looks at Juza, who’s now eating the second to the last piece. “Right, Juza-san?”</p><p>Juza nods. “They’re not very sweet—”</p><p>“See!”</p><p>“—but they are good.”</p><p>“Eh?” Taichi blinks.</p><p>Juza stares back at him before moving his gaze down. To the plate on the table. The last piece. “Are you not eating that?”</p><p>Taichi blinks again. His eyes dry or something? “Uh, no… uh, you can have it?”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Then, Taichi straightens up, turning to his left again. “Wait. If it passed Juza-san’s taste, does that mean they’re actually decent?!”</p><p>“That’s what I’ve been telling you since yesterday,” Omi says, raising a brow. “So you believe Juza but not me?”</p><p>“Uwaaa, you know that’s not it! It’s just that— Omi-kun is too nice!” He abruptly stops and turns to Juza, who’s licking the crumbs off his fingers. They’re really pretty good. Dense, moist, and not as sweet as he wanted but the filling’s good. “Not that Juza-san isn’t nice! I just mean that— ahh!”</p><p>Taichi scratches his hair, and the others laugh. Juza tilts his head. What’s funny?</p><p>Ah, he has stuff to do. Juza grabs his glass and downs the water in big gulps. He tips his head forward and stands up, halting their conversation about popularity and cooking and girls or something. “Thanks for the food,” he says before bowing again.</p><p>Ah, wait. “Omi-san, do you need help cleaning up?”</p><p>Omi shakes his head. “You’re about to go back to your room, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. Homework.” The asshole won’t be in the room for a while. Better grab the chance while there’s peace.</p><p>“Go do that. I can handle this,” Omi says, standing up. “You three should change clothes, too. I’ll start preparing for dinner.”</p><p>Tenma nods and says his thanks before exiting the room. Sakuya stays, saying that he’ll help with dinner, and Omi agrees but tells him to change clothes first.</p><p>Juza starts to make his way to his room as well, and his hand is already on the kitchen door handle when Taichi calls his name. He turns around and furrows his brows. “What?”</p><p>Taichi scratches his cheek. “Um, just wanna say thanks!”</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Well, uh, the food—”</p><p>Juza nods. “Right. Thanks for them, Taichi.”</p><p>“Wait, that’s not—” Taichi sighs and shakes his head before smiling at him. “Nevermind! You want them sweeter, right? I’ll try making them again soon!”</p><p>“’kay.”</p><p>As Juza crosses the courtyard, he thinks of the petit fours. Not as great as Omi’s treats usually are, yeah, but they’re pretty nice. So Taichi’s learning how to bake, huh? The more people who can make sweets, the better. </p><p>When will Taichi try again? Maybe Juza can offer to taste test.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Three.</strong>
</p><p>Stepping foot in the dorm, Izumi stretches her arms upward and sighs contentedly when she hears the problematic bone finally pop. After checking her wristwatch, she heads to the stairs, going up to the balcony. Still an hour before the Winter Troupe rehearsals start. Might as well get some fresh air and review her mental notes while she still has time.</p><p>When she arrives on the balcony, she notices Taichi at the table by the corner, learning forward and intensely working on something. Izumi approaches him and finally notices that he’s… holding a pencil?</p><p>“Are you drawing, Taichi-kun?”</p><p>“Aaaah!” Taichi jerks up, his knee hitting the table. He squints, tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he rubs his knee.</p><p>Izumi sweatdrops. “Oops. I didn’t mean to scare you, Taichi-kun. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Taichi looks at her, smiling (though it looks more like a wince), and shakes his head. “No prob, Izumi-sensei! I was just too focused, I guess.”</p><p>“Yeah, you really were.” Izumi takes the seat in front of him. “What are you drawing?”</p><p>Izumi smiles when Taichi pouts and rubs his knee one last time before using the same hand to grab the paper. He picks it up and presents it to her with a grin. “Ta-da! Was just trying something!”</p><p>She didn’t get to take a good look at the paper earlier since Taichi was covering most of it, but she didn’t expect it to be— “A portrait?”</p><p>“Yeah!” His grin turns sheepish. “I think it kinda looks awkward, but not so bad, right?”</p><p>The girl is pretty familiar, but Izumi can’t remember her name and… wait. “You drew this?”</p><p>The answer should’ve been obvious since she <em>just saw </em>him working on it a few seconds ago, but somehow, her brain cells can’t put two and two together until Taichi’s enthusiastic nod. Izumi gapes. “Shut the front door.”</p><p>Taichi furrows his brows and sets the paper back on the table. “Umm, okay?”</p><p>The sound of the chair scraping against the floor snaps Izumi out of her trance and she shakes her head, raising her hand. “Sit down, Taichi-kun. Sorry, I didn’t mean it literally. My mind was still on the Western-inspired play I just watched.”</p><p>Oh, gosh. She really needs to get a grip. She can see the question marks beside Taichi’s head, but he takes his seat. Izumi hurriedly tries to bring the conversation back to the drawing. “I didn’t know you also draw portraits,” she says, remembering that Taichi can draw but they’re mostly doodles and not— like <em>that. </em></p><p>Taichi nods some more. “Kazu-kun taught me! We had an impromptu workshop a few days ago and he gave me all these tips! Kazu-kun’s really so skilled!”</p><p>“Knew it! Told ya my spidey senses were tingling!”</p><p>Kazunari emerges from the stairs, smiling and waving at them with an exasperated-looking Tsuzuru trailing behind him. Or, well, that’s how he usually looks…? Izumi can honest-to-god relate to him most of the time.</p><p>They both approach the table and Kazunari throws a wink while holding a peace sign up. “So, so? What is it? You were talking about me, right? I heard my name ~”</p><p>“Why do I have to be dragged along?” Tsuzuru mumbles.</p><p>To give Tsuzuru the life energy that he looks like he needed, Izumi pats the table and draws their attention to the paper. “This! Taichi-kun was telling me that you taught him how to draw this…”</p><p>The college students look down, gasping in unison, one more exaggerated than the other.</p><p>“That’s good,” Tsuzuru comments, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Kazunari hums, smile getting wider. He picks the paper up and closely inspects it. “The proportions are a little off, and you gotta use more strokes! Told ya, a simple hard line is okay for doodles, but more pencil strokes create subtle tones, ’kay? But wow, Taicchan, this is really nice!”</p><p>“Hehe!” Taichi scratches his cheek that is now sporting a cute, little blush. “It’s all because of Kazu-kun’s lessons!”</p><p>“Hey, hey, we should take a picture of this when you’re done! I’ll post it on my Instablam!”</p><p>“No way!” Taichi raises his hands and shakes them. “I don’t wanna ruin your feed!”</p><p>“Proud to call you my apprentice!”</p><p>“But it’s not perfect—”</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be! And that’s really impressive, you know? You’ve been practicing this since then, right?”</p><p>“Uh, well… I just have a lot of free time this week…”</p><p>It really is impressive. It’s not like Izumi knows her visual arts lexicon, but she doesn’t really need them to appreciate it. It’s not a perfect portrait, sure, but Izumi can recognize the girl (though she still can’t remember her name). Taichi can do it, and that’s the point.</p><p>“Not everyone can do what you do, you know?” Tsuzuru says, mirroring Izumi’s thoughts. Exactly! <em> She </em>sure can’t do that. Well, she can draw a really good sun though. Behind a mountain. With birds. Like how five-year-old kids probably do.</p><p>“I’m sure a lot of people will find it cool!” Kazunari says. “Who knows, maybe Sakura-chan herself will see it! Haha, just kidding ~”</p><p>Ah, finally. There’s the name. Sakura. She’s from that idol group that Taichi likes.</p><p>And since the magic words are spoken, Taichi changes gears. “Wait, you really think so?” He leans forwards, placing his fists in front of his chest, eyes sparkling. “You think this can make me popular with the ladies?”</p><p>Kazunari laughs. “Why not! You can offer to sketch your crush and say that it’s for practice,” he says with a wink, and then grimaces after Tsuzuru flicks him on the forehead.</p><p>“Stop giving Taichi weird ideas,” Tsuzuru says. To Taichi, he says, “It really<em> is </em>good though. Instead of your crush”—a glare aimed at Kazunari here—“why don’t you try drawing Mirai? Her birthday is coming up soon, right?”</p><p>“Ah! You’re right! That reminds me!” Taichi stands up and approaches Tsuzuru before bowing, hands together like a prayer above his head. “I’m thinking of cooking for them! Please help me, Tsuzuru-kun!”</p><p>“Sure. What are you planning to make? It’s just the five of you at home, right? It might be easy to…”</p><p>Izumi catches Kazunari’s eyes and they both shrug, breaking into smiles before entering themselves in the conversation. Kazunari gives some “party” tips that Tsuzuru mostly rolls his eyes at, with Taichi intently listening to them all the while.</p><p>She’s pretty sure Taichi is listing everything they’re saying in his mental notes—he doesn’t have his physical, little notebook that he often carries with him today. Maybe because he was just planning to draw?</p><p>Speaking of which, that is really inspiring. Who knows, maybe Taichi can even help Kazunari with their posters someday, just like how he helps Yuki with their costumes now.</p><p>Taichi’s very determined, not giving up halfway when he wants to learn something. It’s a nice trait to have, Izumi thinks.</p><p>And he’s just, what, sixteen?</p><p>
  <em> These kids… </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Four. </strong>
</p><p>The final adjustments before opening night are both Yuki’s favorite and least favorite part of the costume-making process. Favorite, because he likes to see how the concepts on paper are now something tangible; he can actually see how great his works are. Least favorite, because it’s annoying to <em> actually see </em>that there are still things to fix—especially when some stupid muscle-head just can’t stop being some stupid muscle-head.</p><p>“Yuki-chan, where does this go?”</p><p>Yuki briefly looks up from the shoulder pads he’s working on to glance at the small piece of fabric Taichi’s holding. “Left lapel. Use fabric glue, and you better make sure that won’t fall— actually, sew the corners as well.”</p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>Winter Troupe’s costumes aren’t as complicated this time, nothing like their first play, but Yuki wants to have everything perfect. Less complicated means less complaints from Taichi, too. Just some mumblings here and there, but Yuki has learned to tune that out by now. At least the dumb dog’s actually serious when he focuses on something, and they can continue to work on the costumes in silence.</p><p>The sound of the door opening isn’t distracting; it’s the accompanying <em> what a wonderful afternoon! </em> that gives Yuki a headache. He spoke too soon.</p><p>After putting a pin in the trousers, Yuki stands up and turns around to see Homare in the middle of the room. On his right is a sheepish-looking Tsumugi, and Azuma enters last, gently closing the door behind him.</p><p>Yuki crosses his arms. “And what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I have a marvelous idea, you see—”</p><p>“I’m not thrilled to hear it.”</p><p>“—but what do you think of having this design on this jar?”</p><p>Homare brings both of his hands up. In his left hand, the glass jar that Yuki remembers to be the one placed on Hisoka’s desk in the play, and in his right, a small piece of paper with printed flower and vines.</p><p>“It’s similar to the pattern on your suit,” Yuki observes.</p><p>“I have thought so as well! Subtle details make the image more meaningful, don’t it?”</p><p>“It’s too subtle that I don’t think the audience will even notice it, but do what you want.”</p><p>“Brilliant!” Homare beams. He stretches his arms toward him. “Work your magic!”</p><p>“Haah?” Yuki stares at his hands, and then, at his face. He rolls his eyes and spins around, goes back to the costume he’s checking. He kneels down to work on the other pant leg. “I’m not in charge of props. Why don’t you just glue it?”</p><p>Azuma walks toward the pouting Homare and peeks from behind him, a hand on his chin as he observes the items in his hands. “We can cut it out, perhaps? We’ll need someone with careful hands though.” He looks to the side. “Tsumugi?”</p><p>Tsumugi shakes his head. “I’m not really good with crafts.”</p><p>Taichi stands up, and Yuki silently checks (and approves of) the fabric’s placement on the lapel.</p><p>“I have an idea!” Taichi says, lightly jumping up and down. “Let me ask Matsukawa-san if he has a rotary tool!”</p><p>In a blink, Taichi’s gone, and Tsumugi looks back to the open door. “A rotary tool?”</p><p>Yuki sighs and glares at them. “I don’t know what the dumb dog has in mind, but are you three just gonna stand there? You’re distracting.”</p><p>Azuma smiles. “Sorry, Yuki. Let’s sit down first, then.”</p><p>They sit on Tenma’s annoyingly soft couches, which were pushed to the corner to make room for the costume stands. Yuki ignores their existence, which is as troublesome as he expected, what with Homare’s sudden bursts of poems inspired by <em> “the lovely costumes, glorious and divine, a majestic—” </em> blah, blah, blah.</p><p>Yuki is finished with everything when he hears footsteps, and a few seconds later, Taichi enters the room. There are a few things in his arms so he uses his foot to close the door before going to the corner. He kneels, gently putting the items down on the floor. There’s the rotary tool, small cases, tape, glasses, dust mask, towel, a small cup…</p><p>“What are those for?” Yuki asks.</p><p>“I thought it’ll be cooler to engrave the design!” Taichi says, standing up with a grin. He approaches the Winter Troupe members and asks Homare for the jar and paper, which he gives with a tilt of his head.</p><p>Taichi goes back to the floor and plugs the rotary tool in the nearest outlet. When Yuki walks toward him because he <em> is </em>pretty curious—Taichi knows how to engrave glass?—and the three adults stand up as well, Taichi looks at them and shakes his head, raising a hand.</p><p>“Sorry! I tried to find more but there are only one mask and safety glasses!” he says, putting the mask on, causing the rest of his words to be muffled. “Better not get close! You know, glass bits and stuff!”</p><p>Yuki raises an eyebrow before shrugging, occupying one of the solo couches, and the others sit down as well. They exchange looks before observing Taichi work.</p><p>Taichi opens one of the cases, which turns to be a box of poster tacks. He puts four of them on the floor— <em> ah, </em> to make sure the jar is kept in place and tapes the piece of paper to the inside of the jar.</p><p>The other case is opened, this time… the attachments? Yuki can’t see the difference between the, what, ten types of heads? from this distance, but he can see Taichi’s frown as his gaze go from one head to another. After a few seconds, he nods to himself, picking the second one from the left.</p><p>After attaching it to the rotary tool with ease that is<em> so weird </em>to see considering how Yuki just scolded him for dropping the box of buttons the other day, Taichi wears the safety glasses and starts engraving.</p><p>Or Yuki assumes he does, anyway. The sound of glass being carved on echoes across the room, but it’s hard to see what is actually happening since Taichi’s bending down and blocking their view. He somehow catches Tsumugi’s eyes, whose confusion is as clear as day, but Yuki just shrugs.</p><p>The sound stops once in a while whenever Taichi wipes the jar, and then, a longer pause until—“I’m done!”</p><p>Taichi sits up straight and grabs the towel, dipping it into the cup before wiping the jar again. He picks it up from the floor and removes the taped paper. After inspecting it, he nods to himself again and turns to them with a wide grin. “Look!”</p><p>Homare is the first to stand up, and in three strides that remind Yuki of ostriches for some reason, he reaches Taichi, deftly plucking the jar from his hand. He brings it up and squints his eyes before beaming. “This is absolutely fantastic!”</p><p>The sparkles surrounding the shameless poet doubled that some of them dance around the dumb dog as well. “Really? Hehe, thank you!”</p><p>Homare passes the jar to Tsumugi, who doesn’t raise it to the air like Homare did but holds it in front of his upper stomach. It’s at a height that lets Yuki take a proper look at it, but he doesn’t comment on it. It’s just the right thing to do anyway.</p><p>“Great handiwork,” Azuma comments, and Yuki silently agrees. It’s clean, and there are vines engraved from top to bottom, which means that he probably freehanded them since the paper with the design is just half of the jar’s height.</p><p>“Thank you, Azuma-san! What do you think, Yuki-chan?!”</p><p>Yuki stares at Taichi and his wagging tail behind him before he rolls his eyes. “Not bad.”</p><p>“Hehe!”</p><p>“How did you learn to engrave glass, Taichi-kun?” Tsumugi asks, handing Homare the jar back as Taichi starts cleaning and gathering his things.</p><p>“My dad did it when I was younger. Mom got really mad after he accidentally broke one of her favorite glasses, so he gave her a personalized one!” Taichi chuckles. “I remember watching him and thinking, <span>‘</span>ahh, that’s so cool!’ so I asked him to teach me! We’ve been doing it every Christmas now.”</p><p>“That’s sweet,” Azuma says with a smile.</p><p>“Right?!” Taichi exclaims, looking at them with a wide grin. “They’re so lovey-dovey! I want to have a girlfriend! I want to be like them!”</p><p>Yuki sighs. Of course, it’s like that. Still, he can give credit where it is due. His work on the jar is really… Yuki squints. Hold on.</p><p>“Oi, dumb dog!” Yuki growls, pointing at the nearest costume, at the navy blue cape. “Look at what you did!”</p><p>“Eh? What about— oh no!”</p><p>“You better make sure those dust, <em>glass bits and stuff</em> or whatever, are easy to remove, or I’ll—”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>Five.</strong>
</p><p>With paracetamol in one hand, Sakyo enters the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. He briefly pauses when he notices the unusual group on the lounge. While Banri and Taichi are both from Autumn Troupe, seeing them with Citron<em> and </em>Misumi…</p><p>Sakyo continues to make his way to the fridge, because he’s in the kitchen to stave off his headache, not make it worse.</p><p>The dialogue and dramatic background music tell him that they’re watching a suspense movie, something about a serial killer, and<em> why are these kids watching this kind of movie </em>without an adult— a <em> proper </em>adult around?</p><p>Never mind. They’re kids, not toddlers. He’s not here to babysit them, no matter how much he feels that that is exactly what he’s doing most of the time.</p><p>He pops the paracetamol in his mouth, and he’s filling himself a second glass of water when he hears Taichi shout.</p><p>“He just gotta make sure that there’s no evidence, right? He can shave his head off!”</p><p>Sakyo pauses, and then, he slowly turns around to watch Taichi animatedly explain, “It’s kinda a little too much, but, like! No hair, no evidence, right? And he can just always wear wigs and stuff!”</p><p>
  <em> No evidence… </em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Sakyo is reminded that while Taichi Nanao is the kid who woke the entire place at three in the morning after screaming about an apparition, he’s also the same kid from God Troupe that was right under their noses.</p><p>That is quite easy to forget, isn’t it?</p><p>Banri throws an arm over the couch and looks to the side, accidentally catching Sakyo’s eyes. Sakyo narrows his gaze, and Banri rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to Taichi in front of him. That brat better not—</p><p>“Yeah, sure, but what about the fingerprints?” Banri asks, and Sakyo places the glass down on the kitchen top. <em> Magazine cutouts. </em> There’s no point in bringing it up—“Should he just keep shavin’ the skin off his fingers too?”</p><p>“Uwahhh, why did you just give me that mental image, Ban-chan!” Taichi aggressively shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “That’s so creepy!”</p><p>“You’re the one that started it.”</p><p>“But, like, shaving hair is pretty normal! That’s not!”</p><p>Banri just shrugs, and Sakyo sighs, turning around to pick the glass of water up again.</p><p>“It’s fashionable here in Japan to shave only one side of their head, yes?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s pretty cool!”</p><p>“Do you want me to shave your hair for you, Taichi? It will make you more popular!”</p><p>A snort. “Yeah, sure, and it ain’t in a good way. Don’t trust your hair with Citron, man.”</p><p>“Ah, I know! Taichi can have triangles!”</p><p>“Like an undercut or somethin’ with a triangle design…? Pffft.”</p><p>“The more hair a dog has, the more fleas he has!”</p><p>“How did you actually get <em> that </em> right?!”</p><p>“There are triangle insects, right, Banri~?”</p><p>“Huh? Uh, yeah… Shield bugs with triangle-shaped plates, I guess?”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! Citron, where did you get those scissors? And I don’t have fleas! Ban-chan, help!”</p><p>Sakyo sighs again and walks out of the kitchen. He needs another paracetamol.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>+ One.</strong>
</p><p>Taichi freezes. Then, he hurriedly stands to the side of the road, bowing and apologizing to the people behind him that he accidentally held off, some angrier than the others. But he can’t really focus on them and whatever they’re muttering under their breaths. </p><p>He whips his head to the side and checks the empty street two blocks away.</p><p>They’re still there.</p><p>Taichi pursues his lips. He <em>can’t </em>leave the girl alone. He <em>won’t</em>. She looks to be the same age as him, maybe even younger, but the two guys crowding her are in… high school? They’re big…</p><p>Taichi isn’t Banri or Juza, or Omi, or Sakyo. He can’t fight them. He’ll definitely lose.</p><p>It’s during times like this when he questions himself. What good is he for? He’s not even as strong as his troupe mates. Why is he even in Autumn Troupe again?</p><p>Still… he shifts. He can’t just stand still. The girl looks obviously distressed, and who knows what will happen if he takes their eyes off them to get the police? Everyone else seems too busy, focused on their holiday shopping. And he doesn’t want to make the girl any more uncomfortable than she already is.</p><p>He inhales and… if Taichi Nanao can’t fight them, then maybe someone else can.</p><p>“‘There you are, Princess Lucia!’” <em> Prince Schylar </em>strides toward them, making the two guys turn around and look at him. Taichi has to pull his chin up to meet their gaze and he almost stumbles, but he keeps his back straight, steps steady. <em> Schylar doesn’t stumble. Schylar isn’t weak. </em></p><p>“Huh? The fuck are ya talkin’ about, kid?” the guy on the left with a bandaid under his right eye says. He bends down, and Taichi flinches when the strong smell of smoke hits his nose. “Get the fuck off.”</p><p>“‘Guards of the Elve Kingdom? You surely have a lot of courage to talk to me like that in <em> my </em> land!’”</p><p>From the corner of his eye, Taichi notices a few people stopping to watch them. Okay, good. He just has to continue.</p><p>“Who the fuck are—”</p><p>Taichi juts his chin out, like how he knew Tasuku would do. How <em> Schylar </em>would do. “‘Insolence! I, Prince Schylar, shall have you prisoned!’” He looks at the girl, purposefully ignoring all the eyes he can feel on him from all directions. He reaches a hand out. “‘Come, Princess. I’m sorry that you had to experience this here, but I will keep you safe.’”</p><p>The girl’s eyes dart to the left and right before she brings her hand up, trembling, and Taichi clasps it tight, nevermind the fact that his hand is shaking as well. He pulls her toward him before stepping forward, making sure that he’s between her and the guys.</p><p>The guy on the right clicks his tongue and rakes his fingers through his bright green hair before rolling the sleeve of his shirt. “Actin’ though, huh? Let’s see if ya can keep that up when I make ya kiss the damn ground.”</p><p>He pulls his fist back. Taichi stands up straight and removes his hold on the girl’s wrist to give her the chance to run away anytime. He sees the fist coming and he can’t stop himself from closing his eyes, bracing himself for the impact.</p><p>A groan… but it didn’t come from him. The punch doesn’t land.</p><p>When he opens his eyes, there’s a fist near his face, covered by a hand that belongs to—“Tasuku-san?”</p><p>Tasuku looks at him and tips his head forward. “‘So you’re here, Your Highness. We were all looking for you.’”</p><p>“Eh— what?”</p><p>“‘Your Highness,’” Tasuku says, pointedly. He grips the guy’s hands tighter, making him squeak. “‘What should we do with them?’”</p><p>Ah… ah, right. He’s not talking to Taichi. <em>Schylar</em> nods at his knight and says, “‘Take care of the Princess first.’”</p><p>“‘Let us handle that, Prince Schylar,’” a soft yet stern voice says from behind him. Taichi turns around, right in time to see Tsumugi kneel down in front of the girl before standing up, back straight with his hands behind him.</p><p>
  <em> It’s Tasuku and Tsumugi! Winter Troupe, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Tasuku looks so good! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Being a knight fits Tasuku, too! I miss him being a prince, though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s Taichi Nanao of Mankai Company’s Autumn Troupe! </em>
</p><p>“‘Forgive my negligence, Princess Lucia, but please do not go out on your own again,’” Tsumugi says, expression perfectly capturing that of a tired, long-trusted aide. “‘Your Majesty is looking for you.’”</p><p>Tsumugi stands next to her and offers his arm. “‘Let’s go back to the castle, Princess.’” He nods at Tasuku and throws a quick, small smile at Taichi. “‘Thank you, Prince Schylar, and please excuse any inconvenience we have caused.’”</p><p>When Tsumugi and the girl walk away, Taichi almost sighs— until he remembers that the two guys are still there, and Schylar comes back, crossing his arms.</p><p>“‘Your Highness,’” Tasuku says, letting go of the hand and glaring at the two, “‘it might cause you trouble if we imprison them. They are royal guards from Elve, after all.”</p><p>Schylar nods. “‘Perhaps. Feel free to enjoy the rest of the festival, but you should have learned your lesson, yes?’” He narrows his eyes. “‘Get out of my sight.’”</p><p>With the crowd around them, there’s nothing the two can do but click their tongues and walk away.</p><p>Schylar turns to the commoners watching them and smirks. The crowd claps, and Taichi is finally able to sigh in relief, finally able to stop imagining that there’s a stack of books balanced on his head. He exchanges look with Tasuku, who only shrugs, before they bow.</p><p>“Thank you, everyone! The latest Winter Troupe play is already sold out, but please look forward to the rest of the Mankai Company’s plays, too! Especially Autumn Troupe’s!”</p><p>When the crowd disperses after their nice comments and words of support, Taichi clutches his chest, tears pricking his eyes. “Good timing, Tasuku-san! I really thought I was gonna die! I’m so, so, so thankful you were there!”</p><p>“We were just about to head back to the dorms, but I noticed you and and the girl.” Tasuku huffs. “I knew you’d do something like that.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d pick Schylar out of all characters though. That was so long ago,” Tasuku says, raking his fingers through his hair. It looks cool, unlike the try-hard thug from earlier. “I thought you’d be using your previous role, or maybe even Ginji himself.”</p><p>“Well, I needed someone strong that the ladies can trust, and I first thought of you!” Taichi chuckles, scratching his cheek and looking away. Is that awkward? Is it okay to bring up his God Troupe days? When is Tsumugi-san coming back? Ah, so embarrassing! “Most of the characters in our plays might just make her more scared, you know? And, I mean, you’re one of the people I look up to! Tasuku-san is amazing!”</p><p>“And so are you.”</p><p>“E-eh?!”</p><p>“Schylar is one of my many princes roles, but he’s a little different from the others. I added flairs to him that made him more haughty, but I didn’t think anybody in God Troupe noticed that.” Tasuku looks at him in the eye. “Except for you, apparently.”</p><p>Taichi can feel his entire face burning. This is bad!</p><p>“Taichi-kun watches us intently during rehearsals, too,” Tsumugi says as he approaches them. He waves a hand and nods, saying that the girl got home safely, and they start to make their way to the dorms.</p><p>Taichi’s glad that the girl is safe, really, but—“Was I distracting? I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Tsumugi chuckles, and it’s really magical how it immediately puts him at ease. How is he surrounded by these amazing people? “It’s fine, Taichi-kun. I think it made us work harder, too, knowing that someone is eagerly watching us.” He smiles at him. “You were really amazing earlier. As expected of Taichi-kun.”</p><p>Did he really just get called amazing twice in the past 5 minutes? He can’t handle this! Shaking his head wildly, he says, “No, no, it’s because of you two! You guys really saved me there!”</p><p>“And <em>you</em> are the one who saved her.” Tasuku sighs and massages his temple. “Why are we even arguing about this?”</p><p>“Just take it, Taichi-kun,” Tsumugi says. “Tasuku never says anything he doesn’t mean.”</p><p>Taichi’s feeling giddy about it, to be honest, and he doesn’t have it in him to say anything against Tsumugi and his kind smile. So he nods and merrily walks with them, all while nonstop thinking about how two of the best actors he knows just gave him a compliment. He tries to keep the grin off his face, but it only lasted for a second since… <em> ahhh, this is so unreal!!! </em></p><p>When the two of them start talking about theatre, about the previous plays they have watched, about ways to improve <em> their </em>own play (even though it’s already so wonderful?!), Taichi feels overwhelmingly blessed. He is really surrounded by a lot of great people.</p><p>He hopes that someday, he can be as great as them, too. Not as someone else like Schylar, but as himself—as Taichi Nanao of the Mankai Company’s Autumn Troupe.</p><p>He’d really like to be able to kick some butt too, though, since it’s their trademark troupe thing! Maybe he should learn kungfu or something.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe you can just focus on improving your acting skills.</em>
</p><p>Wow, it’s so weird how he just heard Sakyo-nii scold him in his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taichi might not be able to do things in one try like Banri, but he <i>can</i> do them. Maybe it’s after practicing a lot—but that perseverance, coupled with ambition, makes him a dark horse. He can be cunning if he wants to; we’ve seen him successfully infiltrate Mankai <i>and</i> sabotage the play even with delinquents and yakuza around.</p><p>Anyway, point is. You know that <s>ugly</s> dye job he has? If he’s a shounen character, his (real) black hair signifies his darkness, and it will spread the deeper he sinks. Or maybe it’s the other way around.</p><p>Imagine if his goal is world dominance and not popularity with the ladies… or when he realizes that world dominance <i>is</i> one way to get popular.</p><p>Anywhoo! This fluff and humor writer (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿) also rambles on <a href="https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_">Twitter</a>. Thank you for reading! ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็ʕ•͡ᴥ•ʔ ก้้้้้้้้้้้</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>